


Reconnecting

by CrazyMaryT



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Seven Days of Philinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMaryT/pseuds/CrazyMaryT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just need you to drive the bus" is how it begins again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the [Seven Days of Philinda](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/philinda-7-days) challenge over at Tumblr
> 
> 06-Mar - A Day to Smile
> 
> A short moment from the Pilot.

He knew he was walking away from her office grinning like some mad fool. He couldn’t help himself. They would be working together again. After all that had happened they would be partners once more. He’d seen that tiny bit of excitement when he made that joke about the red tape. May was intrigued by the offer of driving the bus. He knew that would pull her in. 

Phil couldn’t get over how great May looked. She may not be in the field any longer but he was sure she was still kicking someone’s ass on the mats. Maybe they’d go a few rounds. He’d kept up with his ju-jitsu and was sure they have a more even match. Yep he was still smiling. It would be just like the old days. 

After all that had happened this had to be the best idea Fury threw his way. The only thing that could make up for his treasured cards. While the younger members of the new team showed promise Phil knew he and May could whip them in to shape. Just like they did all those years ago. 

He ducked into his old office, thankfully still empty and went into the bathroom. He was feeling a bit light headed. He was blaming it on the giddiness of seeing his oldest friend and not from lack of sleep. With this new job he would have to find a way to deal with the nightmares. Splashing some water on his face Phil fixed his tie and smiled once more. Phil Coulson and Melinda May were back as a team and maybe together they could help one another exercise their demons.


End file.
